


Our own little story

by sheep_in_wolf_clothing



Category: Big Bang (Band), Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little gore, Angst I guess, Minor Character Death, creepypasta au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_in_wolf_clothing/pseuds/sheep_in_wolf_clothing
Summary: Everyone one have a past, a story. Even the one we call monster. They have a reason, an event that made them who they are. And these stories can't stay in the dark forever.Or BTS as creepypastas.





	1. The creepypastas

The creepypastas are a group of killers, monsters, ghosts... Considered as urban legends. Some of them are well-known, others are less. But everyone see them as cold blooded killers or psychopaths, some fear them.  
But most of them have a background story, a reason... But the people who know these are rare. Thats why these storys need to be told, for them, for us.  
Because it's better when you know who's the monster that's hiding in your closet, right?


	2. Slendermon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the monster Slendermon.

Kim Namjoon was just a kid, twelve year old, almost the average if you didn't look at his face. On the left side, going from his left eye to his mouth, was a big scar. Almost nobody knew how he got it, so people said that he must have fallen on a rock when he was young or that he was playing something he shouldn't have.  
In reality, he got it when his father tried to kill him when he was four years old. Kids in his little village didn't care anyway, they just had fun mocking him, creating a thousand songs on his face, on this kind of hate they had for him. Adult didn't help him either, lots of them were disgusted by his face and who could hep him when even his parent didn't love him?  
So he took the punches, the kicks and the insults. At school, in his house, on the street... He never had a single person really close to him, that loved him in his whole life.  
Every nights he wept, looking at the moon trough the window, wishing for a savior, for a little hope... And his sadness slowly turned into hate...

When he was thirteen, he started dreaming about a strange figure talking to him, calling him, whispering... Unconsciously, he refused to listen to it, but he still wondered what was happening, he was going insane.  
He started drawing this thing he kept seeing, he didn't seem human. When he finally drew it, he realized it looked like the devil, he didn't know what to do, coming from a very religious village. He was extremely scared and at the same time, curious, almost exited. It wasn't his fault, the constant bullying and abuse were starting to destroy his mind. So he kept drawing him, trying to listen to this little voice coming from within.  
And he understood it. This voice that was telling him, during all this time, to kill someone and at this point Namjoon stopped. He stopped drawing it, listening to it. He wasn't mad enough to kill somebody, he was to scared for that. Well maybe he wanted but he didn't accept it. Maybe that's why he kept a knife in his bag, why he kept all his drawing in a little book.

But everything got back to how it was for him, even if it didn't really change in the first place... A couple weeks after that, he took a wrong turn on the way home.  
He was so tired, he didn't sleep this night. At first, it was because he was crying, like a lot of nights, but then, when he was close to sleeping, his father came in his room. He was drunk, and he punched him until he felt better and went screaming at his wife. Namjoon spent the rest of the night trying to recover from the beating and to stop the bleeding, also trying to find something to help the wrist his father just broke. In the morning, his mother made him clean the blood splattered in his room.  
So now, he was a little lost, his mind all foggy. He didn't hear the group of kids who came behind him and knocked him out with a rock.  
When Namjoon woke up he felt a throbbing pain in his head, he mustn't have blacked out to long because he was at the same place, the three kids still here. Twoo of them were looking trough his bag while the third one was keeping him still. After a couple minutes, they found the book where he kept his drawing. When he saw the cover, he started screaming, he was done he someone saw the drawings, even more than he already was. They didn't listen and opened the book, as soon as they saw what was in it, they stopped moving. After there shock passed they turned toward him, a look of fear and rage mixed in there eyes, dropped the book and started beating him. They were screaming, Namjoon could only make out a few words, fits colliding with his face. Words like:  
"freak"  
"monster"  
"fucking psycho"  
He felt his nose break, he was crying, the pain was unbearable. And he remembered the knife in his pocket, he could easily take it, the third kid wasn't holding him anymore. So he took it and without even thinking, stabbed one of them in the heart. He stood up as the two others kids were too shocked by the sight of there friends agonizing to pay attention to him. Namjoon stabbed the other one in the head and tried to do the same to the last one, but he moved away and the knife stabbed him in the leg, making him fall. Namjoon mind was blank, he didn't think about anything as he saw the kid crying, blood on his hands and gushing out from his left leg. Ans as Namjoon came toward him to finally kill him, the kid looked at him and muttered with a little voice:  
"You're even crazier than I though..."  
"Thanks to you"  
Namjoon replied as he took the knife down. Namjoon was breathing hardly, tears coming out from his eyes, the three corpses around him. The knife was lying in a pool of blood. Namjoon was soaked, blood on his clothes, face, hands.... He didn't even know why he did that, he was terrified of himself, but at the same time he was happy, all the hate inside his heart even stronger than before. He started to think he wanted to kill them all, all the kids he hated so much. He was in a really bad shape, his face wasn't even straight anymore, one of eyes was bleeding, one kid stabbed it with a rock, his nose was all broken and he had a lot of cuts, he was probably never going to look like a normal human being ever again. The pain he was feeling gave him even more adrenaline.  
It was when he heard a strange sound that he noticed the drawings were also soaked in the blood, when he went to pick them up, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw the things from his dream. He stopped breathing, none of his muscles could move, he was kept in place by the fear of that big red monster that was getting closer. This creature was all black and red, his eyes were red, as well as his smile and some patterns on his chest, he was gigantic, thin, he truly looked like the devil himself. When the creature was close it spoke, a voice extremely deep, terrifying and inhuman.  
" You finally answered my call, little one. All this hate, the fear you provided.... I love this"  
Namjoon tried to talk, his voice was stuck in his throat. He managed to ask the question that kept playing in his mind:  
" Are you the de-devil ?"  
" Maybe, I'm the devil of some, the god of others. The answer depend on your vision you see ? But the real truth is that my name is ZALGO and that I'm more powerful than any being you know... And I feel like you would be valuable toy for me... What do you think? Do you want me to give you the power you need? The power to have your revenge? That oh so sweet revenge?"  
" I... I don't..."  
" Come on, I know you want it!"  
Namjoon didn't know, he wanted his revenge, the hate inside him was screaming for him to accept. He knew they deserved it, they destroyed him, a kid. But this revenge.... What would be the cost he had to pay?  
" o-okay"  
As soon as the words escaped his mouth, ZALGO smiled widely and laughed, he took Namjoon face in his hands and murmured:  
" poor fool...."  
Namjoon felt his body stretch, the pain was the only thing he felt, he was probably screaming, crying but he couldn't tell, he couldn't think. The pain, the pain, in his whole body, on his face. He felt as if his face was disapearing. When ZALGO released Namjoon face, he couldn't move, he saw his legs, his arm, they were far longer than before, he tried to feel his face with his hand but there was nothing, it was smooth. Namjoon felt like he was going to cry but he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back, tentacles started to come out of it. When his transformation was complete, Namjoon was lying on the floor, and ZALGO was laughing and told him before disappearing:  
" Bye bye my little toy..."

From this day, and for a thousand years, a legend started to spread in village. A legend about a tall monster with no face, with tentacles and dressed with a suit walking in the forest, killing any kid that went in the forest. People told this story to scare kids, for them to keep away from the forest. They weren't that much people that really believed in this story. They called this monster:  
Slendermon...  
And if one kid asked there parents, why Slendermon ? They would simply answer:  
" It stand for Slendermonster..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make any mistake ^^


	3. Masky

Jeon Jungkook was sitting on a bench, in a park. He was watching kids play basketball. He felt so alone and empty. He was lost in his tough when a young man came toward him, Jungkook knew him, he was the only one left with him. All the others died, his best friends, his only friends... Lee Seung-Hyun greeted him and sat down next to him. They talked a little like always. It was a little town, everybody knew everybody so they kept seeing each others. Every time it was just casual talk, never speaking of what happened a few month before. Jungkook could understand Seung-Hyun refused to think about the accident, he didn't have anything to do with the whole thing and still got kidnapped.  
After a few minute, Seung-Hyun left, leaving Jungkook alone once again. So he decided to go home.

On the way, he passed the forest, the forest where the burned out hospital still stood up, and without thinking he went toward it. He didn't go inside the woods since he killed Choi Seung-hyun, he called him Choi most of the time to avoid confusion. He wondered if there was still blood left on the stair where it happened... When he finally reached the hospital, he hesitated. He didn't know if he should go inside but he was curious, he needed answer. About what happened, about himself. His second personality came rarely since Choi died. And he wanted to know why, since he had it since as long as he could remember, he grew up in this hospital. As he walked inside the building, memory kept coming back to him, memory of his best friend, Kwon Ji-yong, who died in front of him, because of him, and Jungkook didn't even know it was him... Ji-yong maybe had the same problem as him, while Jungkook second personality, that he called Masky, wore a rabbit mask, Ji-yong wore a yellow hoodie with a black mask. He remembered Kang Daesung death too, he was killed by Choi. Daesung didn't deserve this, he only wanted to help everybody, even if he did it in a wrong way.  
Without realizing it, Jungkook was walking toward his old room, it's only when he opened the door that he realized. So he looked around, wondering why he came here but then he saw it. On the floor, in the middle of the room.  
His rabbit mask was lying on the ground.  
Jungkook wasn't even scared, just confused, totally confused. He threw this mask away, he threw it in a garbage truck after killing Choi. So why was it in the middle of this room, his old room? He picked it up and inspected it, it was clean. How could it be clean ? Fear was starting to come to him, he threw it in the corner of the room before running away.

He was running since a few minute now so he stopped and realized he was lost. He looked around to see if he didn't just recognized the place but it was no use, he never came in this part of the forest. But he saw a paper on a tree, he took it to look at it. It was a drawing of a tall figure with no face surrounded by trees. While looking at the picture, he heard a sound of footstep coming from behind. Curious, he looked in the dark place between the trees. Since he didn't see anything, he decided to go toward the sound he heard. He didn't find anything either, so he continued walking, hopping to find an exit or a least a part of the forest he knew. He just found a couple more drawings of the same figure with writings on them.  
"Follows"  
"No No No No No No"  
Night was starting to come and Jungkook was a little cold and was still lost. He found some more pages before it was totally night. Only with writing this time.  
"Help me"  
"Can't run"  
Maybe it was the night, the morbid notes or the noises coming from inside the forest but now Jungkook was scared. He really wanted to go home but at the same time he realized the drawings he found were the same that Choi had been drawing in a video Daesung had found when Choi was still missing. This fact was what was scaring him the most, the fact that this probably had something to do with everything that happened, the fact that it wasn't over. He was picking another note, this one with a drawing of a tree and the words:  
"Leave me alone"  
When he heard static, he didn't know where it came from, he didn't see anything that could make static since he was in the forest. Then he felt a presence in his back. He slowly turned toward the presence and immediately recognized the figure, the one from the drawings, the one that was following him, Choi, Daesung and Ji-yong during everything that happened. And, just like every other time he met it, he couldn't move an inch. The figure came toward him and took something out the pocket of his suit, it was Jungkook rabbit mask...  
The thing handed him the mask and after a moment, Jungkook took it, not knowing what else to do. Then the figure streched out his hand, like it was waiting for Jungkook to give him something. Jungkook though that it would want the drawings back so he handed them to the creature. the creature looked at them before giving them back to Jungkook, his hand still stretched out. Jungkook had no idea what to do when the creature took his hand and shook it, almost to say hello. It was almost like the creature was trying to communicate.  
Then it turned away and started walking in the woods. Jungkook stood there and the creature turned toward him before waving for him to follow him.  
So jungkook, who weirdly wasn't afraid anymore, followed him in the woods....


	4. Jin the killer

Kim Seok Jin was a average middle school student. Except maybe for his violent impulses, but he could keep them to himself, punching the wall or some tree to calm it down. No problem. He was 14, living with his mother, his father and his older brother Kim Seok Jung. They moved in a new town one or two month ago. He lived a normal life, he was really popular in his school, he was handsome, smart, kind... He always got a lot of flowers, messages and chocolates on valentine day. So he was happy, he didn't need anything more. . He was fine.  
But one day, everything started to fall apart.

Seokjin and his brother were going home, like everyday. The bus was late, they sat down waiting for it. Jin, that was the nickname everybody gave him, was growing impatient.  
"Do you know when the bus will arrive Jung?"  
"The screen say it will arrive in 30 minute"  
"Pffffff...."  
They were still waiting when Jin spotted a group of three boys coming toward them, it was Randy, Troy and Keith. The three biggest bullies of the town. That wasn't good news. In the time they were in this town he never had to deal with them, so he had no idea what to do. Jung saw them too and cursed.  
When the three boys were in front of them, neither knew how to react. Randy came closer to Jung.  
"So you two are the new boys in town?"  
"Yes..."  
Jeff was behind Jung, letting him talk. Randy looked at the two of them.  
"Well, I need to teach you the rules around here then. It's easy, the three of us are the bosses, you just need to listen to us and do everything we say. If you do, you won't have any problem with us. Now to start, give me your money."  
Jung looked at him in the eyes calmly.  
"No"  
"What did you say? I didn't hear."  
"I said no"  
The three of them started to laugh, Randy looked at Keith and smiled.  
"Go"  
Keith came toward Jung and punched him hard in the stomach. Jung felt on the floor, Keith continued punching him and Troy helped him, avoiding the face so that the bruises wouldn't be visible to anyone, while Randy looked for Jung's wallet.  
As Jin saw his brother being beaten on the floor in front of him, something inside him snapped. The violence inside him taking control. He took the knife, that he kept to defend himself just in case, out of his bag. He went toward Randy, who found Jung wallet and was looking inside it, and punched him in the face.  
"Give him his wallet back..."  
Keith and Troy stopped punching Jung and looked at him. Randy ran toward him, ready to punch him but as soon as he was close enough, Jin stabbed him in the abdomen. Randy felt on the floor with a cry of pain, Keith and Troy rushed to help him. Jin picked up his brother wallet, helped Jung up and started to run, the knife still in his hand.  
When they were close to their home, they stopped running. Jin dropped the knife and looked at his big brother.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah but....Are you?"  
"Yes don't worry"  
Jin smiled brightly at him, all the violence he felt inside him was gone now, he felt free. Jung still looked worried. Jin started to walk again, they were already late and their parents were gonna ground them. As he saw Jin walk away, Jung picked up the knife Jin left behind and put it in his back, feeling as if he would need it.  
And he did.

Two days later, the police came at their door. They were looking for Jin, Randy filed a complain about Jin stabbing him. Jung saw the police ready to take his little brother trough his window, and instantly he knew what he wanted to do, not what he needed, not what he should, just what he wanted.  
Outside, Jin was ready to be taken by the police, he knew why, he told them directly that, yes, it was him. His parents looked at him, shocked but Jin knew he deserved it, he looked at them, smiled at them kindly. What he didn't expect was his brother to open the front door, stepping outside and scream that it was him that stabbed Randy. Jin was so confused, why would Jung say it was him? He wasn't the only confused, his parents and the police were looking at the two of them, wondering who to trust. Jung walked toward Jin, hugged him and softly told him:  
"Thanks for trying to take the blame, don't worry. I need to take the blame for what I've done."  
"What? But it was me! Why are trying to take the blame?"  
"That's enough.... I even have the proof it was me."  
Jung took the knife out of his pocket, the dry blood still on it, and then dropped it on the floor. The police didn't need anything more. They took Jung, to the police station. As Jin looked the car taking away his brother, tears were falling down his cheek, his parents hugging him.

A month later, Jung still wasn't home. Jin had more and more need for violence, he could still keep him to himself but he really didn't know if he could hold it forever. But today he was getting ready for the birthday of a kid in his building. He was really happy, he loved birthday, even if the kid was by far younger than him. He took the gift, it was just a Mario toy, but at the same time it was their common interest in Mario that got them to become friends in the first place.  
At first, the birthday was doing great, everybody was having fun. Then the door rang, the kid mom opened the door but didn't come back and didn't say anything. Jin was wondering what happened, when three guys came inside with guns. Jin recognised them as soon as he saw them, it was Keith, Troy and Randy. They came toward him and Randy pointed his gun at him.  
"You are soooo gonna die today!"  
Jin started to run and Randy followed him. Jin was trying to talk to him, trying to stop him.  
"My brother is in a correctional facility because of you, what do you want more?"  
"I want you dead, that's all."  
Randy shoot and Jin barely dodged the bullet and felt on the floor. Randy hit him with his gun, insulting him but one thing he said was to much.  
"And it's your fault if your brother isn't here, not mine. And he was pathetic too"  
And that was too much, Jin couldn't let him insult his brother any longer. He couldn't stand it. He started to kick Randy until he could punch him, again and again. Keith and Troy arrived and pushed Jin off Randy's now still body. Jin stood frozen, looking at the blood on his hands before looking up when Keith screamed his name.  
"Jin! you bastard! you killed him!"  
Keith got up and started running toward him, Jin ran toward the bathroom. Seeing he had nowhere to go anymore, he looked for a place to hide. Keith arrived, started to shoot blindly. A bullet exploded a bottle of bleach, it drenched Jin. He couldn't see anything, some bleach got in his eyes. Keith took a match out of his pocket and light it up. He threw the match on Jin who started to burn, his screams resonating in the house.  
"That's for Randy bitch..."

Jin woke up. He didn't feel his face, he couldn't see anything, like something was obscuring his vision. He heard his mother voice. He felt someone hugging him, he heard his father and his brother.  
"You finally woke up!"  
His mother started to explain everything to him. They helped him in time when he burned, doctors made everything they could to give him a somehow normal face and he had been in a coma for a few month now. Jin wanted to see his face, he had always been proud of his face. He knew he was handsome and now his face was surely horrible. He stood up, his father helping him. A doctor came in, telling them Jin could go home and that he could take the bandage of his face in the afternoon.  
The way home was full of hugs, cries and laugh. Everybody was happy to see him again and that he was fine. In the afternoon, Jin took away the bandages, none of them could say anything. His hair were now black, his skin as white as it could be, his nose looked nothing like it used to, his eyes where clearer than before and his lips didn't look normal. His mom hugged him, telling him that it was fine, that the most important was that he was alive. Jin looked at her, smiling.  
"What do you mean? I'm beautiful!"  
His mom tried to smile a little.  
"Of course darling. If you like it...."  
In the middle of the night, Jin headed toward the bathroom. He was feeling weird, almost everything in his head was blurry. He looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to smile but he couldn't. He looked at the knife on the sink and took it in his trembling hands.  
His mother heard noise coming from the bathroom that sounded like sobs, she went to see what happened. When she opened the door, she saw Jin with his a bloody knife in his hands, his cheek cut to form a big smile. She gasped before asking him why he did that.  
"I wanted to smile mommy, but I couldn't. Now I will smile forever!"  
"You're crazy..."  
Jin seemed disappointed by his mother reaction, tears were falling down his cheek, mixing with the blood. He looked at the mirror where he had written with his own blood:  
"Aren't I beautiful?"  
He took the knife firmly in his hand, nothing was clear in his head anymore except the want to murder, the want for blood. He went toward his mother and before she could react he stabbed her multiple times. She screamed. He heard his father voice, the scream must have woken him up. Jin hide behind the door so when his father saw his mother body and hurried to her, Jin stabbed him too. The corpse of his parents in front of him gave him a sort of happiness he never felt before. He wondered if his brother was still sleeping. He went toward Jung's room and saw him sleeping in his bed. Jin putted a hand on Jung throat, that woke him up and when he saw the blood all over Jin and the knife in his hand, he started to try to get away but Jin was keeping him in place. He putted his knife on his brother neck, whispering softly:  
"You're a liar.... I don't like liars..."  
Jung was still trying to get away when Jin said one last thing before he sliced Jung throat:  
"Go to sleep!"  
It was only after his brother gave his last breath that Jin realized what he was doing. The blood on his hand suddenly feeling far heavier than it should. He started to cry, he never wanted to kill his brother, he loved him more than anything. But here he was. Jin stood up quickly, took a few clothes, mostly t-shits, pants and a white hoodie, his favorite. He walked out of his house before anybody could come, maybe the neighbors heard a scream. He looked one last time at his house before fleeing.

It's been a year since Jin killed his family, now he was wanted for a lot more, he killed more people than he could count. Mostly families. The media started to call him Jin the killer. He was now far from his town, he survived on food from the house of families he killed, never staying in one place. In the town he was now, he heard a rumor about a forest where no one dared to go, saying that nobody ever came out of it. Jin thought it would be a good hideout and that he could stay a little more in this town if he stayed in the forest so he decided to go inside.  
He went in the forest and for a few hours he was fine but when the night came, he felt as if he wasn't alone, he found a pool house on the way and decided to stay there. He was taking some food he kept in his bag when he heard a noise inside the pool house. He went to look where the noise came from and found himself in front of a guy dressed in all black with a rabbit mask and a big rock in his hand. Jin took his knife from the pocket of his hoodie and the masked man seemed a little taken aback seeing the bloody knife. The man seemed ready to attack him if Jin made any movement. They stayed there without making any movement for a long time until they heard static. The masked man seemed to know where this came from and turned around. At this moment a very tall man in a suit came inside, and...he didn't have a face? Jin was extremely confused. The tall figure looked at him up and down then looked at the masked man. He took papers and a pen out of the bag he had and handed them to the tall man. He started to write on it while Jin was still ready to attack if any of them came a little to close. The masked man didn't move anymore, as if he was waiting for an order to do something. The tall finished writing and showed the paper to Jin.  
"Hello my name is Kim Namjoon, but everybody call me Slendermon. This guy right here is Masky, and you are?"  
"Kim seokjin... What do you want from me?"  
"Seokjin, as in Jin the killer? I heard about you. I don't want to fight, I want to know if you would like to join us? The two of us are killer, just like you."  
Jin looked at them, if this said the truth, well wrote the truth, then he could be more protected and he wouldn't be alone anymore, he just, needed to know one thing.  
"What do I win if I stay with you?"  
"A house, food, protection and you wont be alone anymore"  
A house and food were exactly what Jin needed so he decided to follow them. When they arrived in front of the house Slendermon was talking about, Jin realized it wasn't really a house, it was a manor, and a beautiful one. Jin told himself that it was a good idea to accept after all, and Slendermon seemed like a nice guy too.


End file.
